


Feel The Wind

by dodger_sister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is waiting for Ben after school.  He has something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

Ben pushed through the school doors, the last bell still sounding in his ears. Sarah was on his right, babbling about the new substitute teacher and Derek was on his left, idly twisting a string on his jacket around his finger. The sun was warm on Ben’s face, the breeze a cool rush on his skin, and his backpack was especially light for a Monday afternoon.

Just as Sarah started in about the poetry assignment that Ben didn’t even want to have to think about anyway, he heard someone holler his name.

“Ben! Dude!”

On the other side of the street, leaning up against the Impala was Dean, legs crossed at the ankles, like he’d been there for a while.

He shoved off the car and jogged over to join Ben on the sidewalk.

“Hey, Dean,” Ben said and attempted to slow the spread of his smile. It was un-cool after all. Instead he tried for the manly one-armed hug.

“Hey, kiddo. You got taller,” Dean said and ruffled Ben’s hair.

Ben shoved his hand away. “You say that every time.”

“Yeah, probably.“ Dean crouched down until he was at eye level with Ben. “Got you something,” he said and pulled a small silver object from his pocket.

It was a necklace chain, thick and metal and not totally un-cool, with a silver pendant attached to it.

“What’s it do?” Ben asked, because he wasn’t stupid. He knew it couldn’t just be for decoration.

“Keeps you from being possessed,” Dean told him and held it up so Ben could see.

“Like from a demon?”

“Yeah, like from a demon.”

Ben looked at the pendant and then at Dean, biting on his lower lip instinctively.

“You can say it, man, I won’t be offended,” Dean told him.

Ben looked down at his feet, then back up at Dean, catching the man’s eyes and holding his gaze. “Christo,” he whispered and then let out a breath when Dean’s eyes remained as green as ever. “Sorry,” Ben apologized.

“It’s cool. In fact, next time, you should probably do it before you go in for the manly hug,” Dean teased and slid the necklace chain around Ben’s neck, clasping it in the back. “And this,” he added, “Is only temporary. As soon as your mom says you’re old enough, we’ll get you a tattoo.”

“Seriously?” Ben asked and this time he let the smile come.

“Seriously,” Dean said with a chuckle and then pulled Ben in for a real hug this time.

Ben closed his eyes and let the noise of the other kids spilling from the school fade away as Dean pressed his lips to the top of Ben’s head.

“I have to go,” Dean said quietly, as he pulled away.

“You’re not staying?”

“I can’t this time, but I’ll be back on Saturday morning for your soccer match.”

“You promise?”

“I wouldn’t have even mentioned it if I wasn’t sure I could make it. Alright?”

“What if something comes up before then?” Ben knew that _something_ meant a monster hunt, but he was still conscious of his friends, standing not far away.

“Then Sammy can just handle it on his own. I’ll be here. I promise, Ben.”

Ben nodded and stepped back, hand sliding up to finger his new necklace.

“I’ll see you later, kiddo. You look after your mom, alright?”

“I always do,” Ben said quietly and then louder, “You should stop by. Mom’ll want to see you.”

Dean looked momentarily startled, both of them aware that Ben wasn’t the biggest fan of Dean being in and out of their lives the way he was.

Then Dean just grinned and ducked his head a little. “Kinda already saw your mom.”

Ben scrunched up his face before erupting with a rather loud, “Ewwww, Dean!”

Dean just chuckled as he headed back to the car.

Ben shook himself before returning to his friends.

“Who was that?” Sarah asked him, as they headed home.

Ben looked back over his shoulder to see Dean standing by the open car door, watching him go. 

“That was my dad.”

 

The End


End file.
